


say something

by reysxywalkers



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Canon Era, Death, M/M, Not Happy, Pining, Poor Thomas, Reincarnation, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, characters that are literally so dumb like figure your shit out damn, loosely based on the song say something by a great big world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysxywalkers/pseuds/reysxywalkers
Summary: No one knew that Thomas was the first one there, the first to see him.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> very loosely based on say something by a great big world

_They say Angelica and Eliza were both at his side when he died…_

But no one knew about Thomas. No one knew that Thomas was the first one there, the first to see him, Angelica and Eliza arriving only just before Hamilton passed, and just after Thomas ran out so they didn’t see him.

* * *

“I’m so sorry,” Thomas cried as he rushed to Hamilton’s side. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t get to you in time…” He tentatively reached for Hamilton’s hand.

Alexander, still coherent enough to understand, but unable to talk without coughing up blood rasped out a “What?” before gasping and clutching at his wrapped, but rapidly bleeding gunshot wound.

“I couldn’t get there…” Thomas sniffed, trying to prevent the tears from falling. “To stop him.” He squeezed Alexander’s hand, “I - I love you.” He confessed, answering Alexander’s question of ‘Why would you…?’ before it was asked.

Alexander stared at him wide eyed, blood dribbling from his mouth. “Thomas…” He whispered. Thomas watched him wipe his mouth with his sleeve and reach for his face. Thomas leaned towards him and Alexander brushed his cheek with his thumb, giving him a weak smile. “I’m sorry…”

Thomas held Alexander’s hand against his face. “It’s not your fault, Alexander. I promise Burr will pay for what he’s done.” Thomas tried to reassure him. “Your wife will be here soon, I need to go.” He removed Alexander’s hand from his face and set it gently on Alexander’s chest. He rose from his seat, and placed a kiss on Alexander’s forehead, looking at him sadly one last time before rushing out of the room at the sounds of sobbing and someone running down the hall in heels.

* * *

The funeral was a quiet affair at Trinity Church, only the Hamiltons and Angelica in attendance, along with Thomas, quietly sitting in the back for the service, and standing a distance away during the burial. Only once everyone else had gone did he approach the grave. He stared at it a long while, before sitting down behind it and closing his eyes. When the first tear fell, he didn’t try to stop it.

“I would have followed you anywhere, you know.” He said to the air, praying for any afterlife that existed so that Hamilton could hear him. “I would have been there, if you had wanted me.” Thomas thought he felt someone touch his shoulder, but when he looked, no one was there. He shuddered despite the warm weather. “I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you,” Thomas rest his head against the gravestone. “But now I’m saying goodbye, I suppose. The world will never be the same without our rivalry, but, maybe in another life.” Thomas paused a moment and stood, coming around and facing the grave again. “I’ll look for you, in the future, I believe we will see each other again.”


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all wanted more, so here is more!

_Thomas lived for 22 more years. He served his terms as president. He ensured that Aaron Burr was prosecuted for his crime. He worked and worked just to forget about Hamilton._

_He died. And then he woke up._

Thomas looked across the room at Alex, who was furiously taking notes on Washington’s lecture. He remembered everything, everything he had said to him, and he wondered if Alex remembered too. He didn’t seem to, not even how he had responded to Thomas’ confession on that fateful morning. Of course, Alex knew who he was, but he still treated him the way he had before the endorsement, a political enemy, someone he couldn’t stand. Thomas wondered if he was already gone by the time he saw him, and that’s why he didn’t remember. Thomas too, didn’t treat him any different than he did before the duel, as if they were still on opposing parties, when Thomas was certain they were both voting the same now.

Thomas saw the success of his financial system, and Alex would never let it go if he knew. But Thomas just wished he would remember. “Just say something,” He muttered to himself, turning to look at the wall. “I’m starting to give up on you ever reciprocating.”

“What’s that?” James asked.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Thomas turned his attention back to the lecture. James looked skeptical but didn’t press. The lecture would be over in a few minutes, and Thomas couldn’t wait to get out of that room, and back to his apartment, away from Alexander and away from all the people he never wanted to be around in the first place, people who knew who he was when he really didn’t want to be known. The class was only 20 students, but Thomas felt suffocated. He watched the seconds tick by slowly until Washington finally released them from class, and then ran out of the room with barely a goodbye to James. He didn’t even try to catch Alexander’s eye on the way out.

Only minutes after he shut the door to his apartment, James was there, knocking on the frame. Thomas sighed. “It’s open.” He said, just loud enough for James to hear.

James opened the door and glanced at Thomas, who had sprawled himself onto the couch. “Do you ever think the reason he hasn’t said anything to you is because you’re acting like you did before you told him?” He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Thomas lifted his head to look at him. “What?”

“You need to talk to him.” 

“That’s not what you just said.”

“It’s what I implied.”

Thomas lay his head back down. “I don’t recall ever saying anything to you about this, though.”

“1825, I believe it was.”

“I meant during this time.” 

“I am not a stupid man, Thomas, I see how you look at him, I hear what you say in class when you aren’t paying attention.”

“Oh.”

“And so, like I said, you need to talk to him.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Fine. Suffer then. I have a project to do, I’ll see you tomorrow.” James stepped out of the apartment.

“Bye, Jemmy,” Thomas said as James closed the door. “Thanks for the advice…” He added after he was gone. Thomas sighed and rolled off the couch, resolving to at least get some work done to keep his mind off of Alex. He quickly found, however, that his mind kept wandering to what James had said, about how maybe Alex thought that _he_ didn’t remember. He sighed. No work was going to get done at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending allows for a reincarnation continuation, which was not really my original intention, but please let me know if you want me to continue it, because i have some ideas!


End file.
